Drinking in Sorrow
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Favaro Leone and his mother, Bunyan Leone, are devastated by the death of Barossa Leone, the father of Favaro and the wife of Bunyan. To soothe their sadness and sorrow, they turn to alcohol and each other...


With their arms winded around each other's waist, Favaro and Bunyan Leone stood in the door of their house waving at the last of the departing mourners. Bunyan's head rested on her son's arm. The devastating murder of Barossa Leone, Favoro's dad and Bunyan's husband, hit them hard.

Barossa, along with a group of thieves, stole a tribute to the king. The gems that he stole from the tribute summoned a powerful demon and it killed him.

As Favaro shut the door, Bunyan collapsed against him and started silently weeping. He enveloped his arms around her body and drew her closer to himself. Her head laid against his wide torso. He could sense her bosoms pushing onto his stomach.

"Mom, I'll be here for you. It'll be difficult but we can get through this together."

"I know, sweetie, but you don't have to bother yourself with me. I'll take care."

"Come on, let's sit down. You must be tired out."

Favaro led his mom to the bench in the hall. On top of the bench were soft cushions that were very comfortable to sit or even lay on.

Bunyan flopped down on the bench, resting her head against the cushion.

"Favaro, would you give me a drink, please!"

"Mom, be careful! This is your second drink and you haven't eaten."

"I know, Favaro! I'll eat later. Now I just need a drink to loosen!"

Favaro glanced down at his dainty mom. Her legs were extended in front of her. causing her black knee length dress to ride up to her mid-thigh. His mom was not a self-conscious woman. He remembered growing up and listening to her and his dad going at it in their bedroom. From the opinion of her profane swearing and shrieks, she was a cat in bed.

He opened a bottle of strong whiskey, added ice to two glasses, and filled them with the alcohol.

In his younger years he had a habitual carnal obsession with his mom. He ruefully shook his head as he remembered attempting to catch a glimpse of her nude. He did reconcile his desires for his mom, but he still found her attractive.

Bunyan observed her son prepare their drinks. As she always did, she marveled that this good-looking desirable young man was the offspring from her womb. While his dad was a plump bear of a man, Favaro was tall and muscular.

"Thank you, honey!" She received the glass and took a deep swallow. Bunyan gulped hard, daintily veiled her mouth with her fingertips and then finished the drink. She clasped the glass up and shook it.

"Woah! You had better take it easy! That stuff will go right to you head."

"I wish it does! I need something to relieve the agony of your dad's passing."

Favaro took a drink from his glass after sitting next to her He then took his mom's glass back and filled it again. He stopped. He stared at his mom. He took the ice bucket and filled it. He took the ice bucket, his mom's refill and the bottle of whiskey back to where his mom was seated. He gave her glass to her. Then he set the ice bucket and bottle on the end table next to him.

"Part of dealing with loss is moving on! Interact! Meet people! Maybe one day finding somebody to fill that gap in your life."

"What your dad and I had was special! I'll never replace what we had."

He slid off his overcoat and tie then booted off his well-shined black shoes. He breathed out heavily as he sat beside her again.

"Is that it," Bunyan said in a devilish manner, "I was expecting to receive the entire strip tease."

"Careful, old lady! I might do the full monty!"

"Promises, promises!" Bunyan booted off her high heels and allowed them to fall to the floor. She light-heartedly hit her son's arm when he lifted a suggestive eyebrow. "Stop it! Anyways, you don't want to see this ancient wrinkled figure!"

Favaro sipped his drink. It was nice to see flashes of his bold cheeky mother. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he swathed his arm around her, his hand laid on her black thigh high stockings. Night time laundry digging divulged that she normally wore thigh highs. It became a fetish of his to have sex with prostitutes that wear them.

Bunyan took a heavy sip of her drink. She stretched over her son and set the glass on the table. She placed her head back on his torso and started weeping without restraint. Favaro was caught off guard. He drew her to him and kept her head against his torso. As he rubbed her back, his hands slid to the soft rounded mass where her back terminated and her rear started.

"MOM! It's going to be fine! I know you and father had something special. But life goes on!"

With one hand, he caressed her sweet-scented orange hair. His other hand stroked the upper curve of her back. He heard somewhere that the touch of somebody who cared very much for them could relieve the suffering of sorrow. As his hand caressed her thigh, her garment came up uncovering the white skin above her thigh high stockings. He felt embarrassed as his hand ended up on the naked skin of her thigh.

"I know, Favaro, I know! I'm just overwhelmed by the abruptness of it all."

Bunyan sniffed repeatedly. She sunk her face into her son's torso. She breathed in his manly smell. He was her shelter. She was conscious of her son rubbing her naked thigh. To her it was consoling, reminding her of sitting on this same bench with Barossa while he stroked her back. She stretched over him, only faintly cognizant that her bosoms dragged across his torso, picked up her glass and emptied it.

Favaro took her glass, tossed in a couple of ice cubes and filled it to the brim. He also replenished his drink. "Hey, you're not a weeping drunk are you," he poked fun attempting to brighten her up.

"No! Not normally. It's just...well...I think about what life will be without him and I become unhappy."

Bunyan took the provided glass and took another heavy sip. Drinking on an empty stomach was making her to feel a bit light headed. She stretched across her son and set her glass on the end table beside him. In doing so her garment rode higher, exposing all of her black lacey panties.

Favaro was on his third drink. He set his hand on his mother's rear and tenderly rubbed it. He used his free hand to replenish both of their drinks. In the process his hand moved away from his mother's rear.

"Don't stop! I used to lay on your dad like this while we sat here. He would caress my butt exactly the way you're doing just now."

Favaro compressed her whole mature ass and light-heartedly hit it. "Well, I'm not father. And I shouldn't be touching your butt."

Bunyan sipped her drink. She smiled up at her son. "Too bad! I normally ended up giving him a blowjob to make him focus on me."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
